Réincarné
by Swato
Summary: Au 21e siècle, le monde a bien changé mais Merlin n'a pas perdu de vue son objectif: protéger Arthur envers et contre tout. Mais comment le retrouver ? Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais je VEUX un Merlinou

**Couple:** Merthur

**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Prompt:** Je veux prendre une photo avec le monstre !  
**Note:** pas vraiment de spoil. On sait tous que Merlin et Arthur sont morts... enfin...

Cette fic va être à chapitre. J'espère que vous comprendrez comment je l'ai organisé, c'est Lasurvolte qui m'a donné l'idée.

.

* * *

.

**Réincarné**

.

Merlin n'avait rien oublié.

Il avait conservé chacun des souvenirs qui le liait à Arthur, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Gauvain, Leon, Elyan... Lohot aussi bien sûr. C'était assez exceptionnel de se souvenir de tout alors que leurs aventures dataient du VI e siècle et qu'il se trouvait à présent au XXI e siècle.

Merlin avait mit du temps à se rendre compte que tout les rêves qu'il faisait la nuit n'était en fait pas des rêves mais bien des souvenirs. Et que ce qu'il expérimentait aujourd'hui, c'était un phénomène que certain croyait impossible. La réincarnation.

Réaliser que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là s'ajoutait à ce qu'il vivait maintenant avait faillit le rendre fou. Il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année dans cette vie-ci et pourtant il se souvenait avoir vieillit, avoir porté une longue barbe blanche, avoir soutenu un petit garçon au cheveux blond en bataille, au teint halé et aux grands yeux bleus. Et avoir soutenu un roi. Le plus grand roi que la Grande Bretagne ait jamais porté. Et Merlin s'était senti seul.

Parce que dans cette vie-là, le grand roi Arthur, les quêtes, les dragons, les aventures n'existaient pas et que tout était d'une platitude à en faire pleurer les pierres. Sa mère n'était pas sa mère, Hunith. Elle s'appelait Clara et avait toujours trouvé son fils hors du temps, dans une époque qui ne lui convenait pas. Il avait deux frères qui n'était pas ses frères, sa famille n'était pas sa famille et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où – étant enfant – il avait fugué pour retrouvé sa vraie famille, sa maman Hunith, son père adoptif Gaius... Dans cette vie-ci, il s'appelait Myrddin, mais il savait qu'il s'appelait Merlin. C'était comme une force enfouit au creux de son ventre, une puissance qui lui disait que tout ce qu'il voyait la nuit quand il dormait était vrai, qu'il s'appelait Merlin, qu'il était le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté, qu'il était au service du présent et futur roi Arthur, qu'il devait à tout prix le protéger, envers et contre tout et qu'ici il ne servait à rien, qu'il pourrissait sans ses compagnons, dans ce lycée qui ne lui apprenait rien d'intéressant, dans cette université qu'il haïssait.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il se retourne en croisant une chevelure blonde, une silhouette familière, un enfant au teint halé et qu'il sente la déception tomber sur lui, comme une chape de plomb dans son estomac.

Mais Merlin faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer, essayant d'oublier l'amertume qui faisait grincer chacune de ses articulations, où qui alourdissait ses pas. C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce 31 octobre, il avait accepté d'aller dans un parc d'attraction avec quelques connaissances de l'université. Pas vraiment des amis, mais assez proche pour qu'ils passent de bons moments ensembles. Les maisons d'horreurs étaient les plus prisées mais Merlin ne trouvait pas qu'elles étaient effrayantes. Il avait vu un lapin au visage déformé essayé de le faire reculé et ses doigts l'avaient picotés, la magie essayant de se trouver un passage hors de lui pour écarté l'homme déguisé mais il s'était retenu comme d'habitude et l'avait fait trébuché à la place pour pouvoir avoir place nette.

Quand ses "amis" avaient voulu retourner dans la maison de l'horreur, il avait décliné l'offre et avait décidé de les attendre dehors, regardant les gens sortir de la maison hantée en courant comme si ils avaient un Wilgren – les espèces de gros rats carnivores – aux fesses. Merlin s'était assis sur un petit muret et avait regardé les gens déguisés déambuler dans le parc, aller se chercher une glace ou s'exclamer qu'ils allaient faire le grand manège de la mort qui tue. Des filles sautillaient sur elles-mêmes, enthousiastes et folles de joies. Certains couraient, riaient ou attendaient, comme lui. Des monstres en forme d'aigle, de rhinocéros ou encore d'ours se baladaient dans le parc, acceptait de prendre des photos avec les gens, effrayaient les passants en poussant des cris graves et cela lui arracha un sourire. Et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

« Papaaaa ! Je veux prendre une photo avec le monstre ! »

Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour avant de se glacer dans ses veines. Il se figea, prit par surprise. Cette voix, il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois dans ses rêves et avait tellement voulu l'entendre une fois éveillé. Le choc passé, Merlin tourna la tête dans tout les sens, à la recherche du garçon qui avait dit ça. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il était pratiquement plié en deux par l'envie impérieuse et douloureuse qu'il avait de trouver, d'entendre à nouveau cette petite voix. Mais la foule était trop compacte et il ne parvint pas à voir. Alors Merlin se leva et se mit à chercher de lui même, comme un drogué chercherait sa dose. Parce que ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, jamais il n'aurait cru mourir d'envie d'entendre de nouveau ce qu'il avait entendu. Il voulait que la voix enfantine revienne, qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et lui demande de faire voler des dragons en papiers par magie, ou lui demande de jouer à cache cache avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, c'était trop cruel.

Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien.

Merlin avait depuis longtemps perdu son groupe, il avait du s'éparpiller dans le parc sans se soucier qu'il ne soit plus là. Une pluie fine commença à tomber et il se demanda si sa magie tentait de s'échapper pour montrer à quel point il était dévasté. Le temps passa et quinze heure trente sonna sans que Merlin n'ait fait autre chose que chercher. La pluie s'était arrêtée par période, laissant entrapercevoir un éclat de soleil et chaque fois qu'il voyait une chevelure blonde, son cœur manquait un battement avant de se briser quand il remarquait que la personne n'avait pas la bonne couleur d'yeux, pas la bonne morphologie, pas le même nez droit et fin.

Quelques monstres du parc se mirent en travers de son chemin en voyant son air triste et essayèrent de lui tirer un sourire ou de l'effrayer mais rien n'y fit. Merlin marchait sans but, perdu dans tout les sens du terme. Plus rien ne l'atteignait, les bruits s'étaient effacés, si bien qu'il en était presque devenu sourd.

« Monsieur, monsieur ! Tu peux faire la photo ? »

Merlin se tourna mollement vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et faillit trébucher. Le petit lui mit un appareil photo dans les mains et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas simplement le laisser tomber par terre à cause de la stupéfaction.

« Lohot ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! ? »

Une deuxième voix, plus masculine, un peu trainante mais autoritaire. La voix d'un roi. Merlin se força à respirer et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se précipitait vers son fils, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement mais la bouche plissée d'un sourire amusé. Merlin dût se retenir au mur derrière lui pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Papa ? Le monsieur va tomber ! »

Des taches bleus marines assombrissaient son regard et Merlin s'en maudit parce que ça l'empêchait de voir, bon sang. Et il devait voir, il en avait besoin. Mais l'instant d'après, un bras fort se plaçait sous le sien et le maintenait avec fermeté. Merlin s'appuya contre ce bras et sa main se serra légèrement autour, comme si il avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Merlin releva les yeux, un frisson remonta le long de son échine au ton inquiet que la voix avait prise. Les taches bleus s'atténuèrent peu à peu et la vision lui revint. Son regard tomba dans deux yeux bleus clairs et il s'empressa d'enregistrer chaque détails dans sa tête pour les comparer avec ses souvenirs. L'homme le regardait avec les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, son regard bleu était fixé sur lui et le regardait de haut en bas comme pour vérifier une éventuelle blessure ou maladie, il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds mais un peu plus courts qu'à l'époque des chevaliers, il portait un t-shirt et un jean... Merlin était tellement interloqué et surpris par cette apparition qu'il n'attendait plus qu'il ne put que fixer celui qui se tenait devant lui et qui était un jour mort au combat.

« Arthur...  
- Il a pas cassé mon appareil photo ? ! demanda le petit en courant vers eux. »

Merlin regarda le petit se précipiter vers eux et manqua de s'étouffer avec son propre souffle. Lohot n'avait pas changé du tout. Il était le même que dans ses souvenirs, son caractère enjoué semblait le même et il crispa ses mains – l'une sur le bras d'Arthur et l'autre à son coté – pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, Lohot, il n'a pas cassé ton appareil. »

Pourtant Merlin ne l'avait plus dans les mains. Arthur tendit l'appareil à son fils et il se dit qu'il avait du le récupéré avant qu'il ne le lâche. Le petit le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux et interrogatif. Il regarda le paquet de bonbon qu'il avait dans les mains et l'ouvrit pour en tendre un à Merlin.

« Tiens ! Quand on se sent pas bien faut manger un bonbon, c'est papa qui l'a dit !  
- Non, quand on a des vertiges on prend un bonbon, c'est différent, le reprit Arthur. »

Merlin les regarda tout les deux, les couleurs commençaient à lui revenir au visage et déjà il se sentait revivre. Il prit le bonbon que Lohot lui mit dans les mains et Arthur ne lâcha pas son bras, le forçant même à le suivre pour l'asseoir à la table d'un restaurant du parc. Lohot prit place à coté de lui sur la chaise et ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Comment tu t'appelles, monsieur ?  
- Mer... Merlin, répondit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
- Me'lin ? Répéta Lohot. »

Merlin sentit une vague de joie lui serrer le cœur et se fut si brutal qu'il plaça une main devant sa bouche pour éviter d'éclater soit de rire, soit en sanglot.

« Merlin, rectifia t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Merrrrrrlin, répéta le petit avec exagération. »

Merlin ne quitta pas des yeux Lohot et sa main se crispa sur la table... Il avait envie ... Il finit par céder et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit. Comme avant.

Ce fut au tour de Lohot de se crisper avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il ne dit rien, mais Merlin comprit à son regard que quelque chose l'avait remué, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'était un souvenir. Arthur revint et Merlin ne remarqua qu'il lui avait "manqué" qu'à cet instant.

Un café fut placé devant lui mais il ne quittait plus Arthur et Lohot du regard. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, comme si il avait voulu sortir par sa bouche et Merlin ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge était trop serré. Tout son corps était crispé de joie et de peur à la fois. Comment allait-il faire une fois qu'Arthur et Lohot décideraient de partir, de retourner aux attractions et de le laisser seul ? Ce serait la fin du monde à ses yeux.

Arthur le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, non plus d'inquiétude mais avec curiosité.

« On se connait ? Demanda t-il soudainement. »

Une vague de stress monta dans la poitrine de Merlin et il gigota sur son siège avec nervosité. Il réfléchit à une réponse et but une gorgée du café pour faire partir la boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Rétorqua t-il plutôt. »

L'homme plissa les lèvres avec agacement et Merlin put se souvenir qu'il prenait souvent cet air quand il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait ou que Gaius lui avait dit qu'il avait passé ses journées à la taverne.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce physique ridicule quelque part, répondit-il avec arrogance.  
- Si j'avais croisé un âne comme vous je m'en serais souvenu, répliqua t-il. »

Et c'était si facile. De faire des allusions à ce qui c'était passé dans le passé, de faire référence au sort qui avait remplacé les oreilles d'Arthur par deux gigantesques oreilles d'âne. Mais Arthur ne se souvenait pas de tout ça. Et Merlin eut peur qu'un instant il ne soit plus le même. Qu'il prenne mal sa boutade, les mêmes répliques qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger quand ils étaient Roi et Serviteur. Amis.

Le petit rire de Lohot apaisa son appréhension mais le regard de Arthur était impénétrable. Merlin ne parvint pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Lohot réclama un chocolat chaud à la serveuse qui passait devant leur table et Arthur en profita pour demander un café pour lui-même.

Quand Lohot but son chocolat/chantilly, baissa sa tasse et que des moustaches se formèrent au dessus de ses lèvres, Merlin les effaça avec sa serviette sans y penser. Mais ni Arthur, ni Lohot ne semblèrent s'en offusquer ou surpris. Le nœud dans le ventre de Merlin s'était démêlé et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à sa place que maintenant, entre eux deux.

Arthur paya les consommations et ils se levèrent tous pour partir. Tout en Merlin se recroquevillait douloureusement à l'idée de se séparer d'eux et il frotta distraitement ses bras l'un contre l'autre pour faire partir le froid qui l'envahissait déjà. Puis Arthur plaça un bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter et le froid reflua quand il murmura à son oreille:

« Allé viens, Merlin. Il n'y a peut-être plus d'armure à polir, mais je trouverais bien deux ou trois trucs à te faire faire. »

Merlin releva les yeux. Et dans cette personne qu'était aujourd'hui Arthur, il put voir les siècles écoulés à parcourir le monde, la douleur de se retrouver hors de son temps et des siens. Le lourd fardeau du secret posés sur les épaules de Merlin depuis sa naissance s'envola et il serra fort Arthur dans ses bras, écrasé par le poids de son soulagement et de sa joie.

Arthur n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de refermer ses bras sur lui, le serrant tout aussi fort contre lui. Merlin ferma les yeux et se retint de babiller des choses incohérentes à Arthur, combien il lui avait manqué, la douleur qu'il avait subit à être jeté dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, sans ceux qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait... Mais l'odeur, le poids du corps d'Arthur contre lui le réduit au silence et il profita juste.

« Tu as trouvé Lohot... Comment tu l'as retrouvé ? Murmura t-il à la place.  
- C'est mon fils, répondit-il comme simple explication. »

Merlin sourit sans relâcher son étreinte. Il sentit Arthur poser une main contre ses cheveux pour le garder prés de lui.

« Je t'ai retrouvé, reprit Merlin avec soulagement. »

Il ne sentait pratiquement plus son corps, il se sentait moue, faible. Mais la poigne d'Arthur était forte et le maintenait fermement contre lui. Il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

« Papaaa ?  
- Oui ? Soupira Arthur en se décalant légèrement sans pour autant le lâcher. »

Lohot avait une moue boudeuse et les regardait tout les deux en tenant son appareil photo dans les deux mains. Merlin sourit et lança un regard complice à Arthur. L'ex Roi appuya plus fort sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Je veux une photo avec le monstre ! »

Ce jour là, Merlin ne lâcha pas le père et le fils d'une semelle. Le groupe d'université avait complétement oublié Merlin et s'amusait sans lui, et il ne demandait pas mieux. La plupart du temps, Merlin et Arthur s'échangeaient des regards et ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Les deux se souvenaient et se comprenaient.

Arthur ne voulut rien entendre quand Merlin parla de rentrer chez lui. Lohot appuya longuement l'argumentation de son père et Merlin étant qui il était, il céda. Il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser aux Pendragon.

Que ce soit avant, maintenant... Ou jamais.

.

**A suivre... **

.

* * *

.

Bon, alors la suite, je la posterais dans trois jours environs je pense, mais rien n'est certain. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais je VEUX un Merlinou

**Couple:** Merthur  
**Prompt:** Depuis le début, je... / Sans toi plus rien n'est pareil

**Note:** Pas de spoil, j'ai copié la forme du monde de Charlie pour les lettres.

**IMPORTANT : Les phrases entre [..]** sont censé être barrée mais la mise en page du site ne me permet pas de le faire, je laisse donc faire votre imagination ^^

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2  
**

.

_Lettre du 18/10/2012_

_._

Je ne sais pas si tu vas croire ça, même si je te parle le plus sérieusement du monde. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas parce que je t'ai croisé la dernière fois, je t'ai parlé mais tu ne m'as pas reconnu. Pourtant crois-moi, nous nous sommes connus. Ce que je vais te dire, ça va te paraître dingue, tu vas sûrement jeter cette lettre quand tu vas lire les premières lignes mais je te supplies de lire quand même, c'est important pour moi.

Depuis le début, quand je t'ai vu à cette fête, j'ai su que c'était toi, celui dont je me souvenais. Je te demande de te concentrer et de garder l'esprit ouvert, de te focaliser sur les rêves que tu aurais fait ou sur ces vagues impressions de déjà vu que tu aurais ou n'aurais pas eut depuis ton enfance. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de généreux et que tu sauras reconnaître la vérité dans ce que je vais te dire. Je m'appelle Merlin, j'ai seize ans. Tu es plus âgé que moi mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé de la réincarnation ?

C'est le fait d'avoir vécu des autres vies avant celle que tu vis maintenant. Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que nous avons accomplis ensemble ? Est-ce que j'oserais te parler de tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble pour protéger Camelot et le Roi Arthur ? Est-ce que tu me prends déjà pour un dingue ?

J'espère que non. Souviens toi, je vais t'écrire une suite de nom, j'aimerais que tu les répètes en boucle, s'il te plait, penses, rappelles-toi: Arthur, Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan, Leon..., Guenièvre. Tu te souviens de Guenièvre ? Je te soupçonne d'avoir eut le béguin pour elle lorsque nous étions...

Je vais continuer à te parler d'autre chose... Rien qu'en me relisant, je réalise combien ça doit te paraître dingue... Esprit ouvert, compris ? Parce que je vais te révéler mon plus grand secret, personne ne doit le savoir, mais j'espère que ça va remuer quelque chose en toi et que tu vas te souvenir, s'il te plait, concentre toi. Je suis un sorcier. Je suis le Merlin de la légende.

[Une dernière chose... Est-ce que...]

Est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Arthur dans ton entourage ? Est-ce que tu connais un garçon blond, aux yeux bleus, au sourire un peu de travers ? Est-ce que ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas, tu dois me le dire, je dois le trouver, je suis destiné à le protéger.

Mon adresse est au dos de l'enveloppe, j'espère que tu m'as cru, j'espère que tu te rappelle de toute nos aventures et que tu ne me prends pas pour un fou. S'il te plait, n'oublie pas de me dire pour Arthur.

.

Ton ami, Merlin.

.

**_Ps:_**_ Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu t'appelles Lance Dubois, mais il fut un temps... Tu t'appelais Lancelot du Lac. _

_._

* * *

.

Merlin ne croyait pas que Lance lui enverrait une réponse. Ils avaient été élevé différemment, peut-être que ce Lancelot ci n'était pas aussi gentil et compréhensif que celui de Camelot. Merlin n'était pas totalement celui qu'il avait été avant cette succession de réincarnation, mais il se rappelait ce qu'il avait été et avait gardé un caractère à peu près similaire.

Mais il savait de source sûre que la famille de Lance n'était pas une famille aimante et gentille.

Bien au contraire, il avait apprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que les services de l'enfance rendait visite à la famille et que des bleus avaient été constaté sur les enfants. Lance Dubois serait-il aigri par toute cette méchanceté ? Le dénoncerait-il ? Dirait-il à tout ceux qu'il connaissait que Merlin n'était qu'un fou qui croyait aux phénomènes paranormaux et qu'il pensait être un sorcier par dessus le marché.

Et en en allant chercher le courrier chaque jour, plus le temps passait et plus Merlin désespérait. Lance ne l'avait pas cru, n'avait peut-être même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir sa lettre et l'avait jeté à la poubelle. Mais à la veille d'Halloween, alors que tout les enfants commençaient à choisir leurs déguisements et où chaque maison arborait à présent citrouille effrayante, fantômes, chauve-souris et ballon orange et noir, Merlin trouva une enveloppe dans sa boite aux lettres.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'empressa d'en déchirer l'extrémité et prit une grand inspiration avant d'oser ouvrir la feuille pliée en deux. Ses yeux parcoururent une première fois la lettre sans comprendre, il était trop pressé et son cerveau n'arrivait à saisir que de brèves phrases. Après avoir lu en diagonal, Merlin se força à se concentrer pour lire:

_Lettre du 30/10/2012_

_._

Merlin,

Après avoir lu ta lettre, je dois avouer que je suis passé par tout un stade de réaction. En premier, je me suis demandé pourquoi un type se donnerait la peine de m'écrire, puis j'ai prit en compte tes nombreux avertissements. Désolé, à un moment de la lettre, je t'ai prit pour un cinglé et j'ai failli jeter la lettre. Puis la suite de prénom que tu m'a fait parvenir m'a fait quelque chose. Je me suis souvenu des rêves que je faisais, quand je me croyais chevalier et que je me voyais brandir une épée, quand je n'étais qu'un paysan qui mourrait d'envie de devenir chevalier de Camelot. Quand Arthur a rendu ça possible...

Alors ... Ce ne sont pas que des rêves ? Tout ça a bel et bien eut lieu ? Ou suis-je moi-même devenu fou ? Merlin... Je me souviens d'un grand sorcier coincé dans le corps d'un gars tout maigrichon, ça doit être toi ce type, pas vrai ? Quand à Gueunièvre... Je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer pour me souvenir d'elle. Du moins, j'estime que je n'en ai pas besoin puisque Gwen est ma petite amie ! Je me rappelle de Percival et de Gauvain... Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus et où ils sont en ce moment. Sans eux plus rien n'est pareil.

Merlin, tout cela est-il vrai ? Êtions-nous vraiment les chevaliers de la table ronde ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ce que nous étions vraiment, comment cela est-il possible ? Gwen ne se souvient de rien, j'ai essayé de lui demander si elle se souvenait être devenu reine mais elle m'a rit au nez. Je ne pense pas que tous puissent se souvenir. Merlin... Même si tu retrouvais Arthur, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se souvienne avoir été roi. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse se souvenir de nous, de toi et de tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui et je ne connais personne qui lui ressemble.

[Je pense que tu devrais l'oublier, arrêtes de le chercher.]

Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes recherches.

.

Ton ami Lancelot.

.

_**Ps:** Garde contact avec moi_

**A suivre... **

.

* * *

.

(grrrr cette mise en paaaage horriiiible) Voila la suite ^^ J'espère que vous comprenez, si vous n'avez pas compris après avoir lu ça, je vais vous expliquer: cette fiction fonctionne à l'envers, je vous ai donné la fin en premier, maintenant on va voir ce qui s'est passé avant qu'ils se retrouvent. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, une petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais je VEUX un Merlinou

**Couple:** Merthur  
**Prompt:** J'porte plainte pour coups et blessures !

**Note:** Pas de spoil

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3  
**

.

Après avoir lu la lettre de Lancelot, Merlin s'était sentit désespéré mais n'avait pas relâché ses efforts, il avait beaucoup voyagé dans toute la Grande Bretagne dans l'espoir de retrouver tout le monde. Mais à part Lancelot et Guenièvre, ses efforts avaient été vains et il n'avait rencontré personne de son temps.

Parfois, il pensait à Gaius, il se demandait si le vieil homme qui avait été autrefois comme son père, vivait bien, si il était un joyeux grand père où si au contraire il était triste comme les pierres. Se souvenait-il de lui ?

Parfois, Merlin doutait même que la réincarnation les ait tous concernés. Arthur était-il un nouveau né ? Naissait-il en ce moment même ? Ou n'existait-il tout simplement pas ? Qu'en était-il de Lohot ? Était-il un adulte à présent ?

La réincarnation dont ils étaient objets commençait de plus en plus à apparaître à Merlin comme une malédiction. Il voulait juste retrouver ses anciens amis, mener à bien sa mission, protéger Arthur au péril de sa propre vie, comme avant. Il mourrait d'inquiétude parfois, en se demandant si le roi avait quelqu'un pour le protéger, pour déjouer les mauvais tours qu'on lui jouait, si il avait des amis loyaux.

Et parfois, Merlin jalousait. Il jalousait tout ceux qui pouvait être proche de Arthur, ou qu'il soit. Quelqu'un devait le connaître, quelqu'un devait être sa mère, son père et il les enviait pour être à son coté et pouvoir partager sa vie alors que lui était coincé ici.

A ses dix sept ans, Merlin avait cru devenir fou. Il entendait la voix du dragon, de Kilghara, qui lui répétait qu'il avait faillit à sa tâche, qu'il devait retrouver Arthur le plus vite possible, qu'il ne faisait pas assez d'effort. La "mère" de Merlin, Clara, l'avait entendu parler seul et avait commencé à lui causer des problèmes, disant que son fils était fou, qu'il entendait des voix. Et Merlin avait commencé à la croire.

Après tout, est-ce que toute cette histoire n'était pas folle ? Cette histoire tordue de réincarnation, de Merlin... Est-ce qu'il était fou ? Est-ce qu'il devait se soigner ? Ce Lance Dubois avait-il contribué à sa folie en marchant dans son sens et en lui faisant croire qu'il était Lancelot du Lac ?

Clara l'avait fait interné. Comme il n'avait que 17 ans, il s'était laissé convaincre et avait signé un tas de papier prouvant qu'il était d'accord, qu'il voulait qu'on le soigne. Lancelot n'avait pas cessé de lui écrire, lui disant de ne pas baisser les bras, de ne pas croire qu'il était fou, que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était vrai et qu'il s'était mit à chercher les autres de son coté. Chacune de ses lettres mentionnaient le fait qu'il n'avait trouvé personne mais qu'il persévérait pour le sortir de là.

Merlin vivait l'enfer.

On ne mentait à personne quand on disait que les maisons d'internements étaient horribles. C'était même un très joli euphémisme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Clara le détestait tant, peut-être parce que depuis qu'il était tout petit il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, qu'il s'appelait Merlin et que sa mère s'appelait Hunith, mais toujours est-il qu'elle l'avait placé dans la pire maison d'internement qu'elle avait pu trouvé. Les repas étaient maigres et pour une personne aussi grande et aussi mince que Merlin, ça avait été un chemin de semé d'embuche. Peu à peu, il perdait du poids et perdait des forces.

Lui et ses congénères étaient enfermés la plupart du temps dans leurs chambres, un psychiatre passait une heure par semaine par acquis de conscience dans leur cellule et s'en repartait avec ses vêtements chics et la dernière montre à la mode au poignet pendant qu'eux crevaient de faim et se décharnaient peu à peu.

A force d'être affamé, certains patients en devenaient même violent. On disait alors que leurs maladies mentales empiraient et qu'ils subissaient une dégénérescence. Mais Merlin savait. La faim et l'inactivité les rendait fou. Et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, trois mois avaient passés, il ne parlait plus, sa magie s'était envolée et il passait ses journées allongés sur son lit blanc. Les barreaux aux fenêtres ne lui faisaient plus rien, alors qu'ils l'avaient révolté la première fois où on l'avait placé dans la chambre. Le verrou qu'on tirait ne le faisait plus sursauter. Le rare passage des "infirmières" l'indifférait. Il était devenu amorphe. Sans vie.

Les plateaux repas restaient intouchés sur la table de chevet miteuse qui se trouvait à coté de son lit et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne répondait plus à aucune lettre, qu'elle soit de sa mère ou de Lancelot. Il n'avait plus de force, rester éveillé commençait à devenir difficile et pourtant la voix... La voix refusait de se taire et continuait de lui donner des ordres, de lui dire quoi faire, de lui ordonner de bouger et de retrouver Arthur. Merlin y répondait en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller ou en se retournant. Ça faisait longtemps que l'écho furieux de la voix de Kilghara ne l'atteignait plus. Il s'y était habitué, comme il s'était habitué au reste.

Le temps avait commencé à tourner à l'envers et il ne savait plus si il venait d'entrer ici, il lui semblait que Clara venait juste de lui tapoter l'épaule, le poussant légèrement vers le médecin qui tendait le bras pour lui montrer la direction de cette cellule qu'il avait rarement quitté. Ou bien Lancelot l'y avait poussé ? Était-ce Clara ou Lancelot qui lui avait donné la poussée dans le dos ? Tout les visages se superposaient, il était confus et ne comprenait plus rien. Arthur venait-il de laisser Uther l'enfermer pour sorcellerie ? Allait-il brûler sur le bûcher comme les autres de son genre ?

« Merlin... Merlin... »

Il lui semblait que la voix était la sienne. Sa voix à lui, mais qu'était-ce qu'un Merlin ? Un objet ? Un animal ? Un meuble ? Un ustensile de cuisine peut-être...

« Merlin... Merlin ! »

Il se dit soudain que ce n'était pas sa voix, il ne s'était pas servit de sa voix depuis un bon bout de temps et qu'il s'en rendrait compte si il parlait. Si ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était forcément celle de quelqu'un d'autre... non ? Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux mais ce fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire. Déjà un mal de tête commençait à se former à l'arrière de son crâne. Tout son corps était douloureux mais le fait de fermer les yeux et de ne pas exister facilitait grandement à oublier toute cette souffrance. Il faillit refermer les yeux quand deux mains saisirent fermement ses épaules et le secouèrent avec une brutalité qui aurait pu susciter sa violence si il n'était pas si faible et si fatigué.

« Merlin... »

Ses yeux voyagèrent sans s'arrêter fixement sur le visage de celui qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Des cheveux châtains... ou bruns un peu bouclés, un visage carré et anguleux et une barbe de trois jours... Un type jeune, avec les traits tirés et creusés par l'inquiétude et le soucis. Il leva la main avec curiosité mais n'atteignit jamais son but - : une ride un peu plus creusée que les autres entre les sourcils de l'homme – et son bras retomba sur le lit, inerte alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait.

« T'inquiétè pas, mon vieux... je vais te sortir de là. »

L'obscurité avait duré. De son point de vue, tout était sombre, mais avait-il encore le pouvoir d'avoir un point de vue ? Le point de vue, l'avis, c'est quand vous étiez un être capable et doté de conscience mais avait-il encore une conscience ? Qu'était la conscience ? Tout lui échappait quand il pensait en saisir la substance. Tout lui glissait entre les doigts dès qu'il nommait les choses. Il se souvenait avoir eut un nom, mais même ça il l'avait oublié.

Oui, l'obscurité avait duré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait oublié qu'il avait des yeux, qu'il pouvait ouvrir les paupières, bouger. Ses paupières s'étaient soulevés et le monde l'avait violemment percuté. Tout était clair, à vif, trop brut, trop vivant.

« Merlin ? Ça va aller, mon pote... »

C'était quoi un Merlin ?

Un visage s'était placé devant le sien et il avait reconnu le type, au cheveux châtains... ou bruns un peu bouclé, aux yeux noisettes et à la mâchoire carrée... C'était le même et il lui disait quelque chose... mais il était trop déphasé.

« Tu te rappelle ? C'est moi, Lance... Lancelot, se corrigea t-il. »

Tout ne lui était pas revenu tout de suite... Les mots et leurs définitions avaient mit du temps à revenir à son cerveau malmené par la séquestration et la malnutrition. Mais au bout d'un mois et demi, l'air inquiet et la gentillesse de Lancelot lui transpercèrent le cœur, Merlin – c'était lui, Merlin, son nom... Il devait parfois se le répéter pour le comprendre – avait réussit à dire:

« Tu... Tu crois que je peux.. porter plainte pour coups et blessures ? D'une voix rauque et caverneuse. »

Et Lancelot avait sourit.

.

**A suivre... **

.

* * *

.

La suite, comme promis ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! J'ai le droit à une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais je VEUX un Merlinou

**Couple:** Merthur  
**Prompt:** Personne ne pense que je suis drôle

**Note:** Pas de spoil

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4  
**

.

Lancelot l'avait remit sur pied.

Il avait beaucoup aidé Merlin et grâce à lui et à Gwen, il avait guérit et avait récupéré toute ses facultés mentales. Mais sa magie n'était pas revenu malgré ses nombreux essais. Comme si son expérience dans la maison d'internement l'avait pour toujours altérée.

Lancelot, toujours aussi chevaleresque, était parvenu à faire fermer la maison psychiatrique en prouvant que les conditions sanitaires et humaines étaient hors normes et que les internés y vivaient comme des animaux. Merlin faisait partie des chanceux, lui au moins avait réussit à reprendre une vie à peu près normale. Certains étaient restés aliénés, d'autres étaient morts de faim ou d'épuisement.

Merlin était resté squelettique un long moment, il se faisait peur quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il croyait presque voir les juifs déportés dans les camps de concentration quand il croisait sa silhouette dans le reflet d'une vitre. Gwen s'était chargé de le remplumer, petit à petit, avec des repas de plus en plus conséquent, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un poids acceptable. Il avait beaucoup dormi pendant le temps de sa guérison, ses forces étaient revenus peu à peu, avec difficulté mais elles étaient bien là aujourd'hui.

Lancelot n'avait trouvé personne d'autre. Ni Perceval, ni Gauvain, ni Elyan. Mais Merlin n'était plus si malheureux, il avait des personnes sur qui compter et à qui parler en cas de coup dur, il pouvait leur faire confiance. Tout allait bien aller, même si il mourait d'envie de revoir Arthur. Et Lohot. Son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas les revoir dans cette vie, et peut-être pas non plus dans la suivante.

Et pourtant sa vie était auprès d'eux, il devait protéger Arthur, rester à ses cotés... Il devait apprendre un tas de truc bête et utile à Lohot, enchanter ses jouets pour l'amuser ou lui raconter des histoires, l'accueillir les soirs d'orages quand le tonnerre lui faisait peur... Ca faisait parti de ses devoirs et des choses qui lui manquaient le plus et même si il ne s'en souvenait que vaguement, tout son être se languissait du passé et de ce que la vie lui avait volé en lui offrant l'opportunité d'être éternel.

Il ne voulait pas de l'éternité, peu lui importait de vivre pour toujours si il devait vivre éloigné de ceux qu'il aimait.

Après avoir largement profité de l'hospitalité de Gwen et Lancelot, Merlin avait décidé de déménager et de s'acheter un appartement avec les dédommagements qu'il avait obtenu grâce au procès contre la maison d'internement. Il était entré à l'université et avait commencé des études de médecine pour faire honneur à Gaius. Il était doué, mais pas autant que son mentor.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je polis ton armure, répondit-il, encore à moitié dans ses pensées. »

Un reniflement amusé lui parvint et Merlin se força à sortir de l'état distrait dans lequel il était. Ça lui arrivait parfois de se perdre de cette façon dans ses pensées. Il n'était plus vraiment le même Merlin d'avant la maison d'internement et des autres vies, mais son âme était intacte. Il était juste un peu fêlé. Puis il avait retrouvé Arthur. Et Arthur l'avait soigné à sa manière, rien qu'en étant là. Tout avait été de mieux en mieux au fil des années. Arthur lui avait présenté Gauvain, Percival et Elyan ainsi que Léon, son meilleur ami... Et peu à peu tout leurs amis du temps de Camelot avaient commencé à faire apparition dans leurs vies, comme si ils avaient été attiré par Arthur comme une pièce métallique avec un aimant.

« Trés drôle, Merlin.  
- Personne ne pense que je suis drôle, pourtant je le suis, rétorqua t-il en se tournant enfin vers la voix. »

Arthur se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il portait un simple t-shirt blanc avec un blue jean et sa veste en cuir pendait lâchement à un de ses bras, il revenait apparemment du dehors. Ses lunettes de soleil noires étaient posées sur sa tête, dérangeant quelques mèches blondes et il le regardait avec intensité et inquiétude.

« Mauvais siècle, c'est tout, répliqua Arthur. »

Merlin plissa les yeux et effectivement : XXI e siècle bitches. Ça lui arrivait parfois de confondre ses vies, mais Arthur le ramenait toujours au temps présent. Merlin haussa les épaules et lui lança un petit sourire malicieux. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers lui en jetant sa veste en cuir sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce au passage et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Merlin ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter du baiser et passa un bras autour de la taille de Arthur, sa main reposa contre le bas de son dos, y trouvant sa place. Arthur se décala et un petit sourire terrible s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres.

« Salut, murmura t-il contre ses lèvres. »

Il savait que ça déroutait toujours Merlin de l'entendre parler comme les gens d'aujourd'hui et non plus comme au VI e siècle. Merlin haussa les sourcils sans quitter le regard d'Arthur.

« Salut, répondit-il de la même façon. Où est...  
- Papaaaaaa ! »

Merlin sursauta légèrement en recevant un poids dans ses bras et eut juste le temps de se retenir au montant de la fenêtre pour ne pas basculer de son siège avec Lohot dans les bras. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de Lohot. Arthur soupira avec agacement.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit: "_plus sauter sur les gens_", le réprimanda t-il.  
- Papa c'est pas un gens, rétorqua Lohot en se blottissant contre Merlin. »

Merlin renifla d'amusement et son regard se planta dans celui d'Arthur. Et ils surent que la même pensée avait traversé leurs esprits.

Ils avaient peut-être mit longtemps à se trouver, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, ils ne se lâcheraient plus.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Eh oui, c'est la fin XD Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prevenu, mais c'est comme ça lol

...

Bon, heureusement que je suis pas cruelle comme fille, un bonus vous attends dans trois jours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai le droit à une review quand même, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas mais je VEUX un Merlinou

**Couple:** Merthur  
**Prompt:** Il fait son timide !

**Note:** Pas de spoil

.

* * *

.

**BONUS**

.**  
**

* * *

_Il était une fois, il y a longtemps... _**  
**

_._

« Allez Myrddin, dis bonjour à ta tante Elizabeth ! »

Merlin soupira et baissa la tête parce qu'il ne voulait plus dire bonjour à personne.

« Ohhh... Il fait son timide ! S'exclama la tante Elizabeth. Il a quel âge maintenant ?  
- Sept ans... Ça grandit vite. »

Clara était tout simplement aux anges. Son plus grand fils venait d'entrer dans un lycée très prestigieux grâce à ses résultats exemplaires. Merlin se demandait pourquoi on le poussait à dire bonjour à tout un tas d'inconnu, il ne les connaissait pas et il ne voulait pas leur dire bonjour. Il n'avait pas envie.

A un moment de la journée de réunion de famille, Merlin était parvenu à s'échapper des griffes mains de sa mère pour aller jouer dans le parc d'à coté. Il s'était installé dans le bac à sable et s'amusait à faire voler les grains au dessus de sa paume de main quand un bruit de cavalcade derrière lui l'avait surpris. Un petit garçon blond s'était planté devant lui avec un grand sourire et deux grands yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Artie, viens on va jouer ! »

Merlin avait d'abbord refuser, disant qu'il n'avait pas envie mais devant l'enthousiasme du blondinet, il s'était laissé entraîné. Ils avaient joués longtemps. Ils étaient des chevaliers à la recherche d'une demoiselle en détresse, ils devaient la sauver de la méchante sorcière. Artie le regardait parfois avec un air hautain mais Merlin se moquait de lui et l'arrogance s'évanouissait au profit d'un sentiment de camaraderie.

A la fin de la journée, Artie avait du partir retrouver sa famille et l'avait seul au parc. Merlin s'était sentit triste, il aurait bien aimé resté avec Artie pour jouer. Quand sa mère était venu le chercher, Merlin avait même pleuré. Quand il lui avait expliqué pour Artie, Clara ne l'avait pas crut, disant que c'était mal de mentir et que les amis imaginaires n'étaient que ça: imaginaires.

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et Merlin se retint de sursauter une fois de plus.

« Cauchemars ? Demanda Arthur doucement. »

La main d'Arthur fit un cercle apaisant sur son ventre et Merlin tourna la tête vers lui.

« Artie... C'était toi, pas vrai ? Demanda t-il précipitamment.  
- De quoi tu parles ? »

Merlin prit une inspiration pour se calmer et pour répondre de façon cohérente.

« Quand j'avais sept ans... Clara nous a emmené à une fête de famille mais je m'ennuyais alors je suis allé dans le parc. Je jouais dans le sable... je crois. Artie, c'est le nom que ta famille t'as donné ? »

Merlin se retourna de leur position en cuillère pour être face à Arthur. Il le regarda un moment, Arthur avait l'air pensif et il ne put résister à poser sa main contre sa joue. Arthur sembla revenir au moment présent et ses yeux se fixèrent au sien.

« Je ne me souviens pas, avoua t-il. Mais mon prénom officiel, c'est bien Artie, confirma t-il. »

Merlin se serra contre lui.

« On aurait pu se retrouver bien plus tôt... réalisa Merlin. »

Rien que l'idée qu'il avait passé tant de temps à chercher Arthur alors qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré quand ils étaient petits... Arthur remonta ses mains dans son dos pour le caler confortablement contre lui.

« On est là à deux aujourd'hui, le rassura t-il. »

Merlin hocha la tête et enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de Arthur. Il se sentait déjà mieux rien qu'à l'idée d'en avoir parlé avec lui. La présence d'Arthur était toujours réconfortante pour lui. Parfois, pouvoir être avec lui, se tenir la main dehors, devant tout le monde était une sorte de soulagement. A l'époque de Camelot, Merlin se souvenait que sa relation avec Arthur avait toujours été secrète, à cacher comme si il s'agissait d'un secret honteux. Ce dont il ne s'agissait pas du tout puisque les époux royaux avaient trouvé un arrangement qui les satisfaisaient tous. Guenièvre aimait Lancelot, Arthur avait mit du temps à l'accepter et à passer à autre chose mais était ensuite tombé amoureux de Merlin qui l'avait toujours aimé. C'est ainsi que leur accord s'était formé: Guenièvre pouvait être avec Lancelot, si Arthur pouvait être avec Merlin, mais tout cela devait rester secret.

Aujourd'hui, Guenièvre était marié à Lancelot et Arthur l'avait épousé peu de temps après, légalisant leur union. Merlin n'aurait jamais pu espéré autant du temps de Camelot, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il remerciait le ciel de leur avoir accordé la réincarnation.

Merlin soupira, Arthur traçait de petit cercles dans le bas de son dos pour le calmer.

« Comment as-tu retrouvé Lohot ? Murmura t-il. »

Arthur ne lui avait jamais dit comment il avait pu le retrouver. Merlin savait juste qu'aux yeux de la loi, Lohot avait été adopté et que Arthur était son père à présent, même si il n'était pas son père biologique. Et pourtant, les ressemblances étaient frappantes, Lohot était le même: peau halée, yeux bleus comme son père, cheveux blonds ondulés... Mais à chaque fois que Merlin abordait le sujet de l'adoption de Lohot, Arthur s'était refermé comme une huitre, ne lui donnant que de réponse vague. Il suspectait que le sujet n'était pas simple à aborder et qu'il cachait de nombreuses blessures dont Arthur ne souhaitait pas se souvenir. Mais Merlin avait besoin de savoir, il avait adopté Lohot, lui aussi, il était son père.

Les caresses d'Arthur s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de reprendre, Merlin releva les yeux pour le voir. Arthur regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, d'un air distrait et perdu dans ses pensées. Merlin s'était presque résolut à n'avoir jamais la réponse à sa question quand Arthur ouvrit la bouche.

« J'avais 16 ans. Je savais déjà que quelque chose manquait, je n'étais pas dans mon époque, ce n'était pas mes parents, pas ma mère, pas mon père... Et mon fils n'était pas là. »

Merlin retint son souffle, regardant le profil d'Arthur et caressant sa joue avec douceur. Il ne parla pas, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Arthur prit une inspiration et reprit:

« Je savais que j'avais peu de chance de le retrouver, personne ne me croyait, ils me pensaient tous fou, alors j'ai arrêté de parler de Lohot mais je me suis mit à chercher autour de moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Léon et Elyan. Léon travaillait pour les archives, je lui ai demandé service pour savoir si je pouvais accéder au naissance. Je lui ai tout raconté, et c'est le premier à ne m'avoir pas prit pour un dingue. »

Merlin reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Arthur et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts, pour le soutenir à travers son récit. Les caresses dans son dos reprirent doucement, avec hésitation.

« Il n'a pas accepté tout de suite mais en voyant que je devenais de plus en plus insistant, il a cédé et on s'est mit à chercher avec l'aide d'Elyan, un pote à lui. Ils ne se souviennent de rien, même si moi j'ai eut du mal à les reconnaitre, j'ai fini par me souvenir d'eux, mais eux n'ont jamais eut de souvenir de Camelot.

- Je sais, soupira Merlin. Certaines personnes ne gardent pas de souvenir de leurs vies antérieures. »

Arthur hocha la tête en silence et Merlin lui laissa le temps. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'expliquer tout ça mais il serait patient avec lui, il ne le brusquerait pas.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que Lohot pouvait ne pas être né. En deux ans, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je commençais à croire que Léon n'avait pas accès à toute les archives du pays, qu'il me cachait des informations, mais on a finit par trouver. »

Merlin retint une fois de plus son souffle. Arthur pencha la tête sur le coté, comme si il revivait la scène tout en la racontant.

« Lohot, né le 2 avril 2006, abandonné à la naissance et confié à l'Orphelinat en tant que pupille de l'Etat. L'instant où j'ai su qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce soit lui, j'ai lancé des procédures pour pouvoir le voir...

- Quel age tu avais ? Murmura Merlin.

- Quelque chose comme ... 17 ou 18 ans.

- Jeune..., lui fit-il remarquer. »

Merlin pouvait sans peine imaginer Arthur, remuant ciel et terre pour retrouver son fils comme le roi qu'il avait été autrefois. Arthur hocha la tête, le pli de sa bouche exprimant sa concentration.

« Oui je suppose. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit quand j'ai contacté l'orphelinat: "mais vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ?!"... »

Merlin eut un bref sourire, pendant qu'Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Bref, j'ai réussit à obtenir d'eux une visite. Et dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était lui. Il était encore tout petit mais je l'ai reconnut tout de suite. Avec Léon et Elyan, on s'est mit à faire d'autre recherche, pour savoir comment faire une demande d'adoption. C'est là qu'on a rencontré Perceval et Gauvain.

- Gauvain qui avait un ami qui s'appelait Perceval et qui travaillait...

- Aux obtentions d'agrément, compléta t-il. C'était comme si les chevaliers avaient choisit des emplois en fonction de ce dont j'aurais besoin pour récupérer Lohot, poursuivit Arthur. Perceval m'a obtenu un agrément et m'a aidé à monter un dossier en béton. J'ai quand même mit plus de deux ans pour avoir Lohot avec moi. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

- Un jour, on m'annonçait que je pouvais sortir avec lui, que c'était bon, que toute les procédures avaient aboutis, et le lendemain, on me disait qu'il manquait tel ou tel papier... Ça a été l'enfer, on n'en voyait plus le bout, avoua Arthur en grimaçant. En plus, Lohot commençait à s'attacher à moi, je venais le voir dés que je pouvais, il avait déjà commencé à m'appeler papa... Il a faillit être adopté par un couple alors que j'étais sur son dossier depuis un ans mais Perceval à réussit à subtiliser un document dans leur dossier pour retarder les procédures. Et a chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches du but, Perceval volait un document... Il a faillit se faire virer.

- C'est mal, le réprimanda Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui va vous le reprocher. Lohot est là, c'est le plus important. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Merlin essaya de l'imaginer entrain de se battre bec et ongles pour récupérer son enfant, avoir recours à des moyens pas très net pour l'obtenir à tout prix... Malgré les coups bas que Arthur et Perceval avaient du faire, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une justice tout de même. Lohot était le fils de Arthur, personne ne pouvait en douter aujourd'hui. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux pendant lequel Merlin caressait la nuque de Arthur qui le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour éloigner tout les mauvais souvenirs.

Merlin ferma les yeux et un picotement le saisit au bout des doigts. Arthur tressaillit et tourna la tête pour le regarder, le faisant arrêter sa caresse sur sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il.

- Tu n'as pas senti ça ? Rétorqua Arthur.

- _Senti_ quoi ? S'étonna Merlin. »

Arthur saisit sa main pour entremêler leur doigt, regardant les extrémités de Merlin avec attention.

« Tu viens de me donner une décharge électrique !

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Merlin en se redressant.

- Mais oui, idiot ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Arthur en souriant. »

Merlin regarda Arthur sourire en fronçant les sourcils, il secoua la tête en dénégation. Le sourire d'Arthur s'agrandit.

« Ça veut dire que ta magie revient !

- C'est peut-être juste de l'électricité statique, ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Merlin.

- Allé, essaye au moins ! Râla Arthur en tenant toujours ses doigts. »

Merlin fit une moue et tenta de refuser, mais le sourire de Arthur était tellement éblouissant qu'il ne trouva pas en lui l'énergie de dire non. Il savait que c'était impossible que sa magie soit revenu, il l'avait perdu lors de son enfermement dans cette maison de fou. Elle s'était envolée. Merlin regarda autour de lui pour trouver un objet qu'il pourrait faire léviter, sans grande conviction. Le crayon sur la commode ferait l'affaire, mais il se refusait le moindre espoir. Sa magie ne reviendrait pas, il devrait vivre comme ça pour toujours, et si ça signifiait être avec Arthur et Lohot en simple humain, alors il serait heureux de vivre de cette façon.

Arthur lui donna un coup de coude pour le presser et Merlin grogna.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, râla t-il. »

Il prit une inspiration et prononça l'incantation pour soulever des objets. Rien ne se produisit, le crayon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, comme Merlin s'y été attendu. Il se rendit compte malgré lui qu'il avait espéré et se mordit les lèvres quand la déception monta en vague dans son corps. Il se tourna vers Arthur avec un regard qui disait : "_tu vois !_" quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Arthur haleta, ses yeux fixés sur un point au sol et Merlin suivit son regard. Le crayon était à terre. Merlin se figea.

« Il a... , commença t-il.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas soulevé mais il a roulé tout le long de la commode avant de tomber par terre. Tu l'as fait rouler par terre..., expliqua Arthur avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Il a juste pu tomber tout seul, protesta Merlin.

- Alors que ça fait deux heures qu'il est bien calé contre la lampe de chevet ? Ironisa Arthur. Tes yeux ont changés de couleur, continua t-il avec un ton affectueux.

Merlin se mit enfin à réfléchir aux paroles d'Arthur. Il devait se l'avouer maintenant. Merlin avait sentit un changement deux semaines plus tôt, mais il avait mit ça sur le compte de la nervosité à l'idée que Lohot saute une classe et soit lâché avec des élèves plus vieux que lui. Il avait sentit une sorte d'exaltation s'emparer de lui pour ne plus partir, et comme la sensation se rapprochait de la nervosité, il s'était simplement dit qu'il était anxieux. Mais l'anxiété était censé être stressante, mauvaise... Et il ne se sentait pas mal, bien au contraire. Merlin regarda se crayon par terre et se permit d'envisager une seconde le retour de sa magie.

Cette seconde fut révélatrice. A l'instant même où l'idée que ce soit possible s'infiltra dans sa tête, il la sentit. La petite ondulation au creux de lui où sa magie avait toujours logé et qui était resté vide pendant quelques années.

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur avec un sourire hésitant.

« Peut-être... »

Arthur rit et le renversa sous lui pour l'embrasser.

.

**Fin**

** (pour de vrai cette fois-ci ^^)  
**

.

* * *

.

Alors, oui, oui, oui, je sais, je suis super à la bourre pour le postage de cette suite ! Je m'en excuse, si vous avez des tomates sous le bras, je vous autorise à me les balancer XD

J'ai rectifié pas mal de détails pour ce bonus (qui est plus qu'un bonus en fait, vu qu'on apprend beaucoup de chose sur la rencontre des personnages etc, c'est pour ça que je ne me voyais pas ne pas le poster, c'est un complétement d'information on va dire ^^) ce qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps, d'où ce retard.

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu, et j'espère aussi avoir rapidement de l'inspiration pour écrire à nouveau sur ce merveilleux couple ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
